Concealed Memory
by Little Grey Wing
Summary: Sirius has come back to clear out the home he shared with his friends, accompanied by Harry, Harry's wife Hannah, and their son Nathan (Nate). When he finds the journals Remus, Kori, Kat, and himself kept while staying there, feelings he thought were forg


Title: Concealed Memories

Chapter 1: A Great Man

A/N: This was originally "A Diss, A Kiss, And Some Firewhiskey" but after posting it, I decided that I didn't like it. I've re-written parts and added in some things. I'm not going to say that it is not slash, because I want to add flavor and keep the essence of mystery. In DKF, I immediately discredited theories that it was slash and I realize now that wasn't a good idea.

_Anything in Italic is a memory. Memories are written as if they are happening reight then and there. Think about it like "The Princess Bride" and how you watch the book._

Rule of 3: Concealed Memory style. 3 comments is the ticket for me to post the next chapter A.S.A.P. If there are not 3 comments by the time I have it written, I will wait one week more to post it. So those of you eager beavers, encourage others to read and reply.

Now without further ado: "Concealed Memory"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with gray-black hair stood in the back of a stark white room. His face was worn with age, among other things, and his eyes were filled with wisdom and pain. You could tell that he had been a handsome young man in his prime, even though wrinkles filled his face. He slowly walked along the wall, a young boy of about 7 clambering at his side. He stopped suddenly, startling the boy who wasn't paying much attention. The boy's parents, Harry and Hannah (Abbot) Potter, stood in the doorway, watching as the old man bent over and picked up an old, dust covered box. A tear came to his eye as he opened it and took out 4 faded notebooks, each baring the name of its owner.

"Pa-pa, why are you crying?" the boy asked. The man sat on an old armchair and the boy sat at his feet.

The old man chuckled and gave a small smile.

"Nate, do you know whose house this is?" The boy looked from his grandfather to his parents and than back to his grandfather.

"You and Grandma Korin used to live here when you were young." Nate said, a proud smile on his face.

"Yes, but before that. Do you know who did?"

Nate shook his head.

"This house..." the man started, touching the walls. "This home was a place of great joy and a place of great sorrow. I lived here with Remus J. Lupin, a great man I must say. We were both, oh, 16 I believe when I ran away and Remus, well, he knew I couldn't make it two days without him so he moved in with me. Not like his parents cared much anyways. To the unknowing person, we both had very different reasons to leave our homes, but we saw past that. Somehow, we knew our reasons weren't so different when you looked at it through our eyes. These notebooks-" he chuckled. "- They were the tales of anyone who came to live here. Korin J. Mathews, (he pointed to a purple notebook bearing the picture of a stunning girl with raven hair. Her eyes matched her highlights- a royal purple.), Katherine L. Hailin, (a blue notebook that had the picture of a bubbly girl with short blond hair. Blue eyes and blue highlights were her color scheme.), Remus J. Lupin (A red notebook bearing "Remus J. Lupin" in silver lettering), and mine." He held up the black notebook. His name, Sirius Black, was written in silver and a picture of all four people, happy as can be.

Nate was intrigued by his grandfather's story.

"Tell me more, about what happened." Nate gave Sirius the puppy dog eyes and Sirius just had to give in.

"I'll tell you about the first awkward moment in the house and, if you're still interested, I'll let you read the notebooks. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" was all Nate could say.

_"Your hand's are cold..."_

_Sirius Black was sprawled out on the Lupin Family Couch; his hand had somehow ended up laying on Remus' (who was laying on the floor, an empty bottle of Firewhiskey at his side)._

_"Hmmm?" Remus looked up at his best mate. He had heard perfectly well what Sirius had said but what could he say, he loved the sound of Sirius' voice._

_"Your hands"-Sirius held up his own-"Are cold"-He fake shivered._

_Remus couldn't help but laugh at the 17 yr old man acting like a 5 yr old._

_"Well it's your (he pointed to Sirius) fault. You're (he pointed to Sirius again) supposed to keep the fire going!" He chucked a pillow over his head attempting to hit the black haired man behind him. All he accomplished was a pillow in the face._

_"You do realize I'm not getting up, don't ya Moony?" Sirius smirked. He hadn't used Lupin's nickname since Hogwarts._

_"Oh really, Padfoot?!" and with that he pulled Mr. Black over the couch and onto the floor next to him. The two grown men burst out into laughter. _

_If only James was here.... Lupin thought... I wonder what he'd say about Sirius and I..._

_Sirius, on the other hand, took advantage of Remus' lack of attention and in 2.5 seconds had him pinned on the floor._

_"Get offa me!" Remus looked up and (as in every situation like this) their eyes locked._

_Maybe it was the firewhiskey messing with his brain but for some reason, Sirius wanted so bad to lock lips with the man under him._

_"Remus..."_

_"Ya?"_

_"...Have you ever thought what it would be like to kiss a guy?"_

_"It's crossed my mind a few times."_

_"What if I asked if I could kiss you?"_

_"Umm I...I dunno...."_

_"What you afraid of a little kiss? Are you a chick-eeeeeeeeen???"_

"Whoa! Did you guys kiss? What was going on? Exactly how much firewhiskey did you two drink??" Nate's mind was flying faster than the words could form.

"Now just wait one second. Never you mind how much we had to drink that night. As for the rest of your questions, they shall be answered once you let me continue....now where were we?"

"At the part where you call Remus a chicken." Nate said with great anticipation.

"Oh yes."

_"Let me make a bet, my dear Sirius. If I do, you have to stop leaving a wet towel on the towel rack and do all the chores for a week."  
  
"And if you do not, my dear Moony?"  
  
"..." Remus hadn't thought of this end of the bet.  
  
"...I dunno.......you have to do laundry for a week." Sirius replied with a hint of madness in his voice.  
  
Remus looked deep into Sirius' eyes. There was a certain fire to them that only came when Sirius was planning something....dangerous. He didn't really want to kiss Sirius but at the risk of having to clean up after Sirius (especially Sirius' dirty underwear)..well you do the math.  
  
"Well have you decided, Mr.Moony?"Sirius was prepared for a week of leisure.  
  
Remus leaned in and placed his lips ever so gently on top of Sirius.  
  
"How's that?" Remus said as he ran to the bathroom to wash out his mouth.  
  
"I personally will stick to girls, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
"So does this mean we're strait?"  
  
Remus shot Sirius a look to kill for and burst out laughing.  
  
"Of course, mate!"  
  
Sirius gave a sigh of relief. "Thank The Heavens!!!" he yelled as he threw up his arms, almost hitting the chandelier. "I think it's time for bed. "  
  
"Yeah me toooooooooo" Remus replied in mid-yawn._

Nate's eyes were the size of saucers. "H... he actually kissed you?!"

"Yes I know. I was quite stunned myself."

The man in the doorway took a few steps forward.

"Are you sure that's how it happened? Your kind of prone to forgetting things, Siri."

"Harry, I am old...but not that old. My memory might not be what it was when you first met me. Between Azkaban and old age oh and we can't forget the year I spent behind that stupid veil I'll admit, I have lost some of my wit. But I remember things like this clear as day." Sirius said with a frown.

"Now... on with the notebooks!" Sirius announced as he handed his own journal to Nate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So that's all for now. I do have chapter 2 in the works, so leave a comment before you push that little back button. Thank you!!!

L.G.W


End file.
